


Pretty-Eyes

by Bellflower



Series: Trope Bingo Fills [1]
Category: Samurai Warriors
Genre: Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-04
Updated: 2016-08-04
Packaged: 2018-07-29 08:32:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7677388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bellflower/pseuds/Bellflower
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Takatora is struck with an ancient and profound longing, and alongside it the burning urge to grasp at this stranger's shoulders and hold them safe against his broad body. Which makes absolutely no goddamn sense. </p>
<p>For the 'reincarnation' prompt on the trope bingo card.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pretty-Eyes

Takatora is struck with an ancient and profound longing, and alongside it the burning urge to grasp at this stranger's shoulders and hold them safe against his broad body. Which makes absolutely no goddamn sense. He's not the sort who believes in love at first sight, and even if he was, it's not like he can even see this slender figure properly. Just their unusually coloured and admittedly very pretty eyes, which are now staring at him in a manner that makes him feel incredibly stupid.

He scowls and crosses his arms, though he can't bear to look away. Which is also stupid.

“You look as though you've seen a ghost,” says Pretty-Eyes, perfectly calm. “But I'm not one. Well, as far as I know, I'm not. Maybe I died without realising and now spend my days haunting this spot.”

...the sensation Takatora feels in response to that 'classy' introduction could be likened to being stabbed in the heart over and over with a jagged knife, which is so beyond stupid that he should just walk away right now, but he can't, he _can't_. He's rooted to the spot, overwhelmed by the depth of emotion flooding through him and the protective urges he's feeling towards this man. Even finding words is hard, because really, what's he supposed to say? 'Please let me look after you?' To a perfect stranger?

“What kind of ghost lurks around in the broad daylight?” Is what Takatora manages, after a few moments. His voice is oddly cracked, but just speaking is an achievement right now. “If you're dead you're doing a bad job of it. Go haunt an old temple or tomb, moron.” Harsh words for a first meeting with someone, but Pretty-Eyes tilts his head and laughs a little; he's smiling, Takatora thinks, though he doesn't know how he knows that. 

“The flow brought me here, even if it's a bad place to haunt.” Pretty-Eyes hums softly, still for a moment, and then slips a hand in his bag. Draws out something wrapped up... manjū? Yes, it's manjū, Takatora thinks, as it's given to him. Oh. Well, isn't that a coincidence? This stranger he's having overwhelming feelings for just handed him his favourite treat and is now looking at him with what looks suspiciously like satisfaction. Should he eat it right away? Takatora unwraps and bites into it, still staring right at Pretty-Eyes. This is stupid. Really stupid. They have to have met, there's no other logical explanation for this.

Pretty-Eyes taps his facecloth, and then, as if reading Takatora's mind, says: 

“I knew you'd like that. Isn't that interesting? It's almost like we've met... perhaps we've haunted the same place before?”

Takatora arches an eyebrow and swallows his mouthful of manjū. “Nah. I'm too big to make a, ha, living as a ghost. Can't surprise anyone, or lurk in the shadows. That's probably more your kind of thing, uh...”

“Yoshitsugu.”

Something in Takatora's heart absolutely sings when he hears the name; he finds himself relaxing a little, smiling. Blushing? Hopefully not, but if he is... well, he doesn't need to know. He nods briefly. “Takatora.” Watches Yoshitsugu's reaction, hopes that the change in those pretty eyes really is as warm as it seems to him. This man he's never met before, yet has, is hard to read, but...

“I want tea, Takatora,” says Yoshitsugu expectantly. It's said like a statement, should be taken as a question but is really a demand. Takatora knows this, yet another thing he shouldn't know but does; he huffs a laugh. This is stupid, going along with this says nothing good about his intelligence, but he has to. Turning away would require the same strength a man would need to move mountains,.

“Alright, but I'm not buying you anything.” 

Yoshitsugu smiles with his perfect, beautiful eyes. “You will.”

And of course, stupid as it is... he's right.

**Author's Note:**

> There will be two more ficlets that follow-up on this, posted as new chapters to the work. Soon, I hope!


End file.
